


Untitled - Scene III

by Roses_symphony



Series: The Untitled Series [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dumb sutff, fluffy stuff, sexual stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Ermal stava suonando il loro pezzo, quello al quale avevano lavorato entrambi durante quei giorni - o meglio notti- tra un concerto e l’altro. Aveva apportato gli ultimo cambiamenti e, dal modo in cui Fabrizio muoveva le labbra in un mal celato sorriso, era chiaro che notasse i cambiamenti e apprezzasse; poi iniziò a cantare.Dolcemente. La voce bassa. Gli occhi chiusi mente si lasciava trasportare dalle parole che lui stesso stava sussurrando.Aveva chiesto a Fabrizio di aiutarlo con quella canzone perché, in quella canzone, c’erano loro. La loro storia di vita e di amore. Voleva che lui lasciasse la sua impronta in quella canzone e che diventasse,oltre che la sua personalissima dedica al suo amante -al quale difficilmente riusciva a dichiarare i propri sentimenti apertamente- una canzone che appartenesse ad entrambi.





	Untitled - Scene III

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are once again...  
> ....non so perché ci siate ritornate ma grazie!  
> Credo di aver voluto mettere troppe cose in questa storia e non so se sia uscita bene -non credo- però ditemi voi che ne pensate.  
> Il punto focale di questa storia, comunque, è il petto di Fabrizio u.u
> 
> NB: I text in grassetto sono di Fabrizio, quelli con testo normale sono di Ermal

Se ne stava appoggiato con le spalle al muro di mattoni rossi che circondava l’area in cui stavano allestendo il palco per il concerto di quella sera, a separare quella superficie dalla sua pelle c’era una sottile t-shirt bianca che, da sola, non riusciva a trattenere il calore della pietra; teneva una sigaretta malamente rollata tra le labbra, senza averla però ancora accesa e osservava persone del suo team salire e scendere dal palco, Marco fare il sound check, Andrea sistemare le chitarre sui vari supporti, il suo manager parlottare con il responsabile della zona senza però focalizzarsi su nulla se non il suono del telefono mentre aspettava che dall’altro capo rispondesse qualcuno.   
Dopo il quinto squillo, quando era ormai sul punto di riagganciare, finalmente sentì la voce bassa dell’altro: 

 _“Allora ci sei. Pensavo avessi perso di nuovo il telefono”_ , rise appena e poté immaginare la faccia di Fabrizio che sorrideva e scuoteva la testa  
“ _Quante volte dovrai ricordarmela sta storia? E’ colpa tua se ‘me so dimenticato il telefono in quel taxi. Se avessi tenuto le mani al loro posto non me sarei distratto...”_  continuò cercando di dare un tono di rimprovero alla sua frase ma non ci riuscì a pieno.  
_“Non mi pare ti fosse dispiaciuto in quel momento...”_    
Ermal era nato per provocare, la faccia da angelo caduto in terra, le movenze eleganti, le parole -anche se taglienti - uscivano sempre dolci dalle sue labbra e i sorrisi aperti non erano altro che solo una parte di quell’uomo, quella parte che mostrava agli altri più apertamente, perché la sua personalità era molto più  intricata di così. Lui stesso sapeva bene quanto fosse capace di usare queste armi a suo favore e, il suo modo preferito ormai, era usarle con -o contro- Fabrizio.   
Gli sorrideva e poi lo seduceva.   
Lo prendeva in giro e poi lo stringeva in un abbraccio che toglieva il fiato e lo rassicurava.  
_“Stai facendo il soudcheck?”_  Gli chiese alla fine Fabrizio, virando sull’argomento; Ermal annuì come se lui potesse vederlo  _“Gli altri stanno provando gli strumenti, tra un po’ vado anche io”_  
_“Dove suoni stasera?”_ Probabilmente  Fabrizio lo chiedeva solo per calcolare la distanza che li separava e verificare se magari fosse possibile raggiungerlo ma Ermal a quell’opzione ci aveva già  pensato e no, quella sera non c’era modo di potersi incontrare a metà strada ma rispose comunque e notò la delusione nella voce dell’altro.  
Parlarono per  un po’ delle rispettive giornate, di quanto facesse caldo e quanto in quel momento volessero essere entrambi al mare, facendo già piani per future vacanze che sembravano al momento troppo lontane; parlavano e fumavano entrambi -Ermal sentiva Fabrizio sbuffare ogni tanto il fumo dalle labbra e lui faceva lo stesso, come a voler seguire il suo stesso ritmo-  e se lo immaginava Fabrizio, seduto in una stanzetta adibita a camerino, i capelli sempre scompigliati,una mano a reggere il cellulare e l’altra che elegantemente, teneva la sigaretta che poi si portava alle labbra quasi con voracità, aspirando mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e tratteneva il fumo prima di soffiarlo nuovamente fuori. Era un vizio che aveva entrambi quelli di fumare , un pessimo vizio, ma non poteva negare che si incantasse ad osservare l’altro ogni volta che si accendeva una sigaretta e iniziasse quella sequenza di gesti inconsapevolmente attraenti e affascinanti.   
Ritornò  in se e, sedendosi ai piedi di quel muro contro cui era appoggiato fino a pochi secondi prima, spense la sigaretta sull’asfalto e parlò di nuovo.  
_“Sai, sto lavorando su un pezzo da un paio di giorni ma non riesco proprio a trovare un giro di chitarra giusto”_  sospirò  
_“Pensavo che volessi prenderti una pausa  l’anno prossimo”_  
_“Magari non lo pubblico un album ma mica posso smettere di scrivere?”_  Era ovvio, per loro scrivere e fare musica era come respirare, non avrebbero potuto fermarsi e ache volendo.  
_“Mandami il pezzo, lo ascolto e vedo se riesco ad aiutarti”_ Ermal sorrise grato perché, anche se non gliel’aveva chiesto espressamente, era proprio questo che si aspettava.   
Voleva che Fabrizio lo aiutasse con quel brano ma, per qualche assurdo motivo, non riusciva a chiederglielo espressamente.  
“ _Ho una traccia audio, te la giro”  
“Mhh, l’ascolto stasera appena finisco il live” _ Ermal avrebbe voluto dirgli di no, che doveva riposarsi e non pensare ai suoi pezzi, che aveva già abbastanza cose sue su cui lavorare ma riuscì solo a dire un sincero  _“Grazie Fabrí”_.

Mai prima di allora Ermal si era sentito così insicuro per un brano a cui stava lavorando ma, quella volta, sembrava che non fosse capace di far venir fuori nulla di buono a meno che Fabrizio non ci avesse messo su le mani.   
La settimana successiva la passarono mandandosi tracce audio di quel breve brano, registrato da Ermal in studio a Milano la notte prima di partire per il tour e su cui non riusciva a smettere di lavorare sia per la musica che per il testo- che però non aveva intenzione di mostrare a Fabrizio tanto presto-.  
Le loro conversazioni era un ripetersi di tracce audio e brevi battute nelle quali, più passava il tempo, più si percepiva la mancanza che avevano l’uno dell’altro: 

**01:43: *nota audio***  
**01:45: Riprovala in questo modo, cambia la tonalità**

02:15: *nota audio*  
02:16: pensi che così possa andare bene?

**11:04: scusa sono crollato ieri sera.**  
**11:09: *foto***  
**11:10: Mi piace come  l’hai suonata questa volta. Voglio cambiare solo un altro passaggio e te la rimando più tardi e poi mi dici che ne pensi.**

Quella volta, quando  si era svegliato, poco prima di mezzogiorno, aveva trovato la risposta di Fabrizio e, insieme ad essa, una foto del mittente appena sveglio, tra le bianche lenzuola del letto d’albergo dove aveva riposato quella notte, i capelli ancora scompigliati sul cuscino, gli occhi semichiusi e la pelle ambrata del petto che spiccava nel bianco candido del cotone.   
Ermal l’aveva visto in quel modo tante volte ormai ma, quella foto,in quel preciso momento, dopo così tanto tempo che non si vedevano, non si abbracciavano e “annusavano”, gli fece un effetto che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Arrossì e penso che  _“cazzo, quanto era bello”_  ed era suo. Un pensiero alquanto infantile ma che non poté evitare.   
Restò per un po’ a fissare lo schermo del suo cellulare, osservando quella foto consapevole che avrebbe potuto rispondere in tanti modi, prenderlo in giro, dirgli che gli mancava e che voleva essere lì in quello letto con lui,ma alla fine decise per ripagarlo con la stessa moneta e gli inviò una foto a sua volta, la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio a figura intera posto di fronte al suo letto, che lasciava poco all’immaginazione, accompagnandola da un _“Buon giorno anche a te. Ci sentiamo stasera.”_

Quella sera Fabrizio gli inviò un ultima volta il pezzo con i suoi accorgimenti e dichiarò che da quel momento in poi era tutto nelle mani di Ermal, che lui aveva dato quello che poteva per quel pezzo e che il “tocco finale” toccasse solo al suo reale autore.  
Ad Ermal piaceva quella sensazione di supporto che Fabrizio gli donava non solo nella vita di tutti i giorni ma anche artisticamente, gli piaceva quando gli insegnava qualcosa di nuovo, gli piaceva in generale creare con lui, perché anche se avevano stili diversi, alla fine le loro idee convergevano in un’unica direzione, idee che potevano essere espresse separatamente nei loro due peculiari modi di scrivere e fare musica, o diventare qualcosa di speciale e unire insieme quei due universi. Questa sensazione l’aveva a già provata lavorando a “Non mi avete fatto niente” ma ora, con l’evoluzione dei loro sentimenti, con la chimica che si era creata tra di loro non solo professionalmente ma anche nella loro vita privata, tutto era accentuando. L’uno lavorava ai pezzi dell’altro come fossero i propri, dandogli l’anima e sperando che, chi li ascoltasse, potesse cogliere quella traccia di se stessi che avevano lasciato nel brano dell’altro. 

Luglio era ormai quasi finito e un Agosto caldo, non solo climaticamente ma anche a causa dei loro mille impegni, li aspettava a braccia aperte ma, in quel limbo di tempo che passa tra un mese e l’altro, quando il mese precedente sembra essere passato troppo velocemente e quello dopo sembra non arrivare mai, riuscirono a trovare del tempo da passare insieme.

00:15: “Da domani ho un paio di giorni liberi, ci vediamo a Roma?”

**00:21:”Si, io dovrei riuscire a rientrare domani sera”**

00:22:”Ok, ti aspetto a casa.”

Dire che fossero mancati l’uno l’altro era assolutamente un eufemismo.   
Quando si rividero finalmente quella sera ci mancò poco che Fabrizio soffocasse Ermal per quanto lo stringeva e per l’immensità di  _bacetti_  che continuava a lasciargli sul viso e per l’impetuosità di quelle bellissime mani che, in un secondo si ritrovó ovunque: tra i capelli, sul viso, strette tra le sue ...e lui rideva felice, ricambiando quei gesti con altrettante carezze, più delicate e discrete ma della stessa intensità.  
  


Quel pomeriggio, in una Roma già quasi deserta di Romani ma piena di turisti, il caldo era troppo per poter fare qualunque cosa che non fosse stare fermi ,o magari andare al mare, ma per quella volta, decisero che erano entrambi stanchi e l’opzione migliore fosse restare insieme e raccontarsi i giorni precedenti e viversi insieme quelli pochi liberi che gli restavano.  
Ermal se ne stava seduto sul divano a tre posti al centro del salone con la sua chitarra tra le braccia,  i capelli tirati indietro, tenuti insieme dietro la nuca in una piccola coda, gli lasciavano la fronte scoperta,  addosso solo una maglia -troppo larga per la sua figura- di Fabrizio, le gambe nude poggiate su quelle di quest’ultimo  che, seduto accanto a lui vestito solo di un paio di short di jeans e petto nudo -la cui pelle, notò Ermal, sembrava ancora più ambrata di quanto se lo ricordasse,  _“probabilmente avrà  preso il sole”_ pensò -se ne stava ad ascoltarlo suonare accordi sconosciuti mentre fumava silenziosamente e accarezzava distrattamente le gambe dell’altro, ora soffermandosi sulle caviglie, ora poggiandosi su un ginocchio, o ancora salire leggermente ad accarezzargli le cosce.  
Ermal godeva di quelle carezze, sorridendo e lasciandosi sfuggire qualche mugolio di piacere, finché non si concentrò, lo sguardo fisso sulla chitarra e le mani che iniziarono a muoversi lasciando sfuggire da quello strumento una melodia che entrambi conoscevano troppo bene ormai.  
Ermal stava suonando il loro pezzo, quello al quale avevano lavorato entrambi durante quei giorni - o meglio notti- tra un concerto e l’altro. Aveva apportato gli ultimo cambiamenti e, dal modo in cui Fabrizio muoveva le labbra in un mal celato sorriso, era chiaro che notasse i cambiamenti e apprezzasse; poi iniziò a cantare.  
Dolcemente. La voce bassa. Gli occhi chiusi mente si lasciava trasportare dalle parole che lui stesso stava sussurrando.   
Aveva chiesto a Fabrizio di aiutarlo con quella canzone perché, in quella canzone, c’erano loro. La loro storia di vita e di amore. Voleva che lui lasciasse la sua impronta in quella canzone e che diventasse,oltre che la sua personalissima dedica al suo amante -al quale difficilmente riusciva a dichiarare i propri sentimenti apertamente- una canzone che appartenesse ad entrambi.  
Voleva che la sentissero entrambi come propria e credeva che potesse essere perfetta solo se, come era poi successo, anche Fabrizio vi partecipasse.  
Il più grande aveva sbarrato gli occhi a causa della sorpresa quando, dopo le prime frasi, aveva capito di cosa è chi Ermal stesse cantando e poi si era aperto in uno dei suoi più bei sorrisi, questa volta senza nasconderlo dietro la mano ma lasciando godere ad Ermal la visione di quel viso felice.  Ermal sorrise a sua volta mentre ancora cantava finché la sua voce non si affievolì e la musica si fermò.

Non disse niente, guardava Fabrizio che lo guardava a sua volta senza sapere cosa dire.  
_“ Parla di noi”_  disse infine facendosi più vicino al suo compagno e carezzandogli una guancia. Ermal annuì, muovendosi verso Fabrizio “ _Sì, non so però se possa essere considerata una dedica visto che mi hai aiutato a scriverla...”_  
_“Che importa?È bellissima”_  Fabrizio fece una pausa prima di riprendere a parlare  _“Ho sempre scritto io canzoni per altri ma credo sia la prima volta che qualcuno dedica a me qualcosa. Io... grazie ... non so che dire”_    
Ermal poteva giurare di aver visto Fabrizio arrossire e celare dietro le lunghe ciglia scure un velo di commozione e il suo cuore ne fu felice perché, con quella canzone, quelle parole, era arrivato al cuore di quell’uomo che ormai -poteva dirlo senza alcun dubbio- amava.  
_“E allora non dire niente...”_  gli sussurrò sulle labbra facendosi ancor più vicino e baciandolo. 

Quel bacio che aveva tutto l’aspetto di un contatto dolce e delicato con l’unico scopo di suggellare il significato delle belle parole della loro canzone, ma sulle loro labbra, sapeva molto più di passione, voglia e desiderio.   
Era inutile nasconderlo, si erano desiderati tanto in quel tempo passato lontani, Ermal soprattutto si era trovato sempre più spesso a guardare l’altro e desiderarlo sempre di più, chiedendosi come fosse possibile scoprisi solo a 37 anni attratto in quel modo da un uomo; all’inizio era convinto che la loro intesa fosse spirituale e che, per ovvi motivi, fosse sfociata anche in attrazione fisica ma  ora si rendeva conto che erano tutte scuse. Che da Fabrizio era sempre stato attratto; amava il viso, la linea degli zigomi ben definita, ora coperta dal leggero velo di barba; amava gli occhi così profondi, incorniciati dalle lunghe ciglia scure, il naso e le labbra. Amava la linea del suo collo che scendeva sinuosa sul petto e Dio solo sapeva quando amasse guardare,accarezzare e dormire su quel petto.   
E mentre mentalmente faceva la lista delle parti del corpo di Fabrizio che amava, si soffermava a baciarle. Gli baciava il viso, gli occhi socchiusi, poi il collo soffermandosi su quel punto che, ormai aveva imparato, era più sensibile degli altri, e infine il petto. La mano poggiata sulla parte destra mente lasciava baci leggeri li dove, poteva immaginare, ci fosse il cuore che, in quel momento, sentiva battere ad un ritmo più veloce del solito.  
Fabrizio lo guardava e lo lasciava fare godendosi le attenzioni che aveva bramato per tanto tempo. Socchiuse gli occhi e si rilassò meglio contro il divano , le sue mani impegnate a vagare sulle braccia e la schiena del suo compagno, insinuandosi sotto la maglietta che portava sentendo sotto le dita il calore che emanava quel corpo.   
Ermal continuava il suo percorso di baci, dal petto scese a baciare lo stomaco, giocare con l’ ombelico e la accarezzare con le dita lunghe e delicate la pelle ricoperta dalla leggera peluria che tracciava la strada verso quello che era il reale oggetto dei suoi desideri al momento.   
Le mani si fecero coraggio e in un gesto veloce, forse troppo, liberò Fabrizio da quei pochi pezzi di stoffa che gli restavano addosso, godendo di tutta la bellezza del suo corpo.   
La luce di quel pomeriggio di Agosto era forte e rendeva tutto chiaro e illuminato, non c’era quindi alcuna possibilità che anche il più piccolo dettaglio di quel corpo potesse passare inosservato in quel momento.   
Ermal ne era consapevole e si prese il suo tempo per scrutarlo, imprimere nella memoria ogni dettaglio e portarlo con se per il lungo periodo in cui, ancora una volta, non si sarebbero visiti.  
Fabrizio ne era consapevole ma, a differenza di come avrebbe fatto all’inizio -ancora troppo confuso e impacciato per quell’amore- non si coprì o vergognò, restando in attesa di quello che sarebbe arrivato di li a poco.  
Non dovette attendere molto poiché Ermal non tardò a lasciare che le sue labbra andassero a dargli ancora più piacere, sfiorando ora la parte più sensibile del corpo di Fabrizio. Ermal sentì le mani di Fabrizio nei suoi capelli, velocemente una  raggiunse la piccola coda dietro la sua nuca per sfilare l’elastico che gli teneva i capelli acconciati fino a quel momento; i ricci gli ricaddero davanti agli occhi ma Fabrizio fu  veloce nello spostarli via da lì, tenendoli tra le sue dita, stringendoli leggermente e tirandoli piano quando il piacere sembrava troppo grande da sopportare.  
Ermal continuava a dargli piacere, quelle labbra e quella bocca ormai esperte, e quando sentì  che Fabrizio fosse ormai al limite, alzò di poco il viso con gli occhi velati dalla passione guardando il viso dell’altro contorto in una smorfia di piacere prima che, rilassandosi leggermente, abbassò lo sguardo lasciando che  i loro occhi si incontrassero e si scambiassero , nonostante la poca purezza del loro atto, lo sguardo più amorevole e complice del mondo. 

Quella piccola fuga dalla realtà durò poco e dovettero entrambi ritornare alle loro giornate piene e, nonostante la fatica e la lontananza l’uno dall’altro, erano comunque piene delle bellissime emozioni che suonare gli donava.  
Ermal era in macchina verso la location del prossimo concerto, la luce  calda e rassicurante del tramonto passava attraverso i finestrini dell’auto in cui era seduto, insieme ad essa soffiava un vento leggero ma ancora caldo e lui era perso nei suoi pensieri quando sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca:

 **19:45: “Quindi l’anno prossimo andiamo a Sanremo con la tua, scusa, Nostra  canzone?”**  
Dopo quella volta a Roma non avevano più parlato di quella canzone, ma la tenevano entrambi chiusa nel cuore per il significato per portava, quel messaggio lasciò quindi Ermal sorpreso e, prima di rispondere, rise tra se e se.

19:49: “Certo, così ne facciamo un altro scandalo e confermiamo le voci sulla nostra relazione”

**19:51:“Però poi magari vinciamo ancora e questa volta ti bacio sul serio sul palco di Sanremo”.**

Ermal rise senza rispondere oltre ma non negò che gli sarebbe piaciuto un finale del genere ma non era così ingenuo da credere ci fosse la più remota possibilità che questo potesse accadere e, soprattutto, che fosse giusto accadesse.  
Per ora si sarebbe accontentato di cantare quella canzone a e con Fabrizio ogni volta che avrebbe voluto dirgli “Ti amo” poiché ma quelle parole erano ancora troppo pesanti da sussurrare.

**Author's Note:**

> Io volevo metterci del fluff, del nsfw, dell'amore ma non so che ne è uscito.  
> Sono confusa dalla mia stessa storia...penso manchi qualcosa ma va bene così per il momento.
> 
> Love ya.


End file.
